Los nuevos sentimientos de Ranma
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Ranma no sabe que en su cuerpo existe un sello, tampoco sabe que Genma su padre, recibe una carta que detalla ciertos cambios importantes en su vida. Ranma solo sabe como cierto que él ya no ama a Akane, y que su nueva amistad con Shampoo lo hace muy feliz. Pero hay misterios sin resolver, la dinastia Saotome solo esta empezando...
1. Los sueños y las cartas.

Capitulo 1. "Los sueños y las cartas"

En el interior del dojo Tendo, una luz se podía ver en la habitación de Ranma, adentro un muy pensativo Genma Saotome estaba leyendo una carta. Esta era la carta tan esperada y temida, la carta venía desde china, y era la prueba que él necesitaba para darse cuenta de que su plan para casar a Ranma con Akane estaba condenado al fracaso.

La carta detallaba un muy particular entrenamiento de cierta persona, muy importante y especial, a la luz de una vela misteriosa Genma leyo la carta, y esa noche tan fría y humeda supo toda la verdad que le informaba Nodoka su esposa. Ahora el asunto de volver a Ranma el encargado del dojo, era un asunto ya olvidado y enterrado, y ahora la matriarca Saotome ordena casar a Ranma por amor, y lo más pronto posible, si no con Akane entonces con cualquier otra de sus prometidas, siempre y cuando Ranma esté enamorado de ella, esa es la única condición.

Nodoka ya esta enterada de la situación de las multiples prometidas, pero en vez de molestarle le agrada, ya que de ese modo Ranma puede escoger mejor a la más indicada para él. Nodoka felicita a Genma su esposo, al cumplir con su parte y darle un abanico de oportunidades a su hijo, ahora todo lo que falta es casar a Ranma por amor con alguna de sus prometidas, para que la Dinastia Saotome pueda continuar por el senderó de las artes marciales.

Genma asiente, mucho más de lo que Ranma se puede imaginar, depende de su decisión final y de su corazón, a llegado el momento de retirar el sello en Ranma, y quitarle la fobia a los gatos, de esa forma la verdadera personalidad de Ranma saldrá a la luz y se enamorará de la chica más indicada para él, y para el bien de la Dinastia Saotome.

Genma saca de su bolsillo un sobre, y en su interior unas pastillas redondas negras, y un sobre con un polvo especial de color amarillo, la medicina que le quitará a Ranma su fobia y liberará el sello en él.

Genma debe actuar lo más pronto posible, la visita de su esposa será pronto. Entonces Ranma deberá estar ya enamorado o en vías de enamorarse, es preciso que esto se cumpla, por el bien de la Dinastia Saotome.

Genma sopla la vela y todo se obscurece, y en la obscuridad Genma sabe lo que tiene que hacer, para cumplir con su objetivo, por el bien de su hijo Ranma.

Mientras en otra parte...

Ranma estaba caminando por las calles, luego de visitar al doctor Tofu, y de ir por unas medicinas para el pobre señor Tendo, que esta enfermo. Ranma había ido por las medicinas el solo, y él suspiro por que su padre ha estado actuando raro con él.

Han pasado tres años desde la boda fallida, y en ese tiempo las cosas con Akane han estado peor, si es que eso es posible. El doctor Tofu pronto se casará con Kasumi, y Ranma ahora un joven de diecinueve, está pensando seriamente en su futuro con o sin Akane.

Ranma sabe que tal vez su padre no lo comprenda, si él le dice que ya no se siente atraído por Akane, tal vez nunca lo estuvo realmente y solo fue un sentimiento pasajero. Si tan solo las personas a su alrededor pudieran ver que Akane no es lo que parece, y en realidad ella es muy celosa y cerrada, ahora que él se ha alejado algo de ella, puede verlo los horribles defectos de Akane.

Aparte de los celos esta la envidia, que ella le tiene a Ranma por ser una chica mucho más bella que ella, pero eso no lo escogió él, pero ella no lo ve así claro, además Akane es muy normal y no lo entiende. Las circunstancias de su vida, hacen que la normalidad no exista para Ranma, y eso es algo a lo que él ya se acostumbro pero no Akane, al parecer cada vez que algo pasa, siempre es culpa de él según Akane.

Ranma termina sus reflexiones al llegar al dojo, y luego de darle las medicinas a Kasumi, él se retira a su habitación para dormir.

Al entrar a la habitación, su papá ya estaba dormido, y Ranma se recostó convertido en mujer, para dormir mejor, y rápido se quedo dormida.

Genma se voltea, y ve a su hijo convertido en hija, y sonrié un poco. Mañana va a comenzar una serie de cambios, que traerán cosas buenas para Ranma y su futuro. Por ahora era bueno que Ranma descanse, ya que necesitara su energía mañana por las sorpresas que le esperán.

Genma se voltea, y se vuelve a dormir, por que sabe lo que le espera a Ranma.

Al siguiente día...

Ranma despierta cosa curiosa, sin ser mojada ni molestada, y al voltear pudo ver que su papá no estaba, ¿se habrá levantado temprano? Ranma no quería admitirlo pero, la parte femenina se preocupo por él, no era común que su padre se levantara temprano, y más sin desayunar. Ranma se levanta y fue al baño, para mojarse con agua caliente y volver a ser un hombre, y luego bajo las escaleras ya vestido y listo para ir a entrenar. Ranma ya no va a la escuela, por que ya se graduo hace un año y medio, y ahora que tiene más tiempo libre, él ha estado sin saber que hacer realmente.

Akane bajo las escaleras, y ella también tiene mucho tiempo libre, solo que lo usa principalmente para buscar un trabajo de diseñadora, y estar con sus amigas más tiempo. Ranma ni la saludo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Soun y Nabiki, y Kasumi estaba muy contenta por su futuro matrimonio con Tofu.

Luego del desayuno, Ranma sale a dar una vuelta y a entrenar sus movimientos, y Akane lo miro con tristeza, por que ya no le habla para nada, y hace mucho que ya ni discuten.

Mientras en el Neko Hanten...

Colonge la matriarca amazona, estaba tomando un poco de té negro, y ella escuchaba muy contenta y complacida, el plan y la historia de Genma Saotome, el papá de Ranma. Genma vino desde temprano, y discutió con Colonge el futuro de Ranma, y su futuro con Shampoo.

De todas las prometidas de Ranma, Shampoo es la más indicada para él, por ser una guerrera amazona muy fuerte y poderosa, y además es una artista marcial consumada, igual que Ranma.

Genma le confiesa a Colonge su plan, y le muestra la carta, y Colonge sorprendida se enterá de la verdad, y asiente con gusto. Shampoo de todas formas adora a Ranma, y esta dispuesta a conquistar su corazón una vez que la verdadera personalidad de Ranma despierte.

Shampoo recostada en su cama, estaba muy pensativa en Ranma, y en su amor por él, y ella ignoraba lo que el par de adultos discutían tan acaloradamente, y solo sentía tristeza de estar separada de Ranma su adorado. -Mejor ríndete de una vez Shampoo querida, y mira que yo si te amo y mucho. Dijo Mousse con una sonrisa, pero Shampoo se dio la vuelta boca abajo y oculto su rostro. -Yo no te amo Mousse, solo eres un amigo y ya, mi verdadero amor es Ranma y solo él, yo no puedo aun que quiera enamorarme de otro. Dijo Shampoo muy seria y no estaba jugando, y Mousse se molesto mucho de verla tan enamorada de Ranma y se retiro por ahora, y en ese momento Colonge la llama. -¡Shampoo, ven por favor! Llamo Colonge a su bisnieta, y Shampoo alza su cabeza de su almohada. -Ya voy abuelita. Dijo Shampoo y se levantó y salio de su habitación, y bajo las escaleras, y ahí vio a su abuelita que estaba seria. -Shampoo, necesito que hagas una entrega en el dojo, es para el yerno. Dijo Colonge, y Shampoo se emociono de tener eso de pretexto, para ir a verlo al dojo. -Si abuelita, iré enseguida. Dijo Shampoo muy contenta y feliz, y tomo la caja con las entregas, y se retira para montar en la bicicleta, y Colonge se voltea y asiente a una sombra de la esquina, y esta sombra que era Genma se retira al recibir la señal.

Genma sale por la otra puerta y se va para el dojo, tomando un atajo muy bueno, y Colonge estaba segura de que esta vez Ranma si se enamora de Shampoo.

Mientras en el dojo...

Ranma ya había regresado cuando ve a su padre llegar, y se pone a jugar shogi, y justo en ese momento suena la campana de la puerta. -Ya voy. Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa, y Ranma también fue a ver, y al abrir la puerta ven a Shampoo muy contenta. -Ni hao Ranma, entrega. Dijo Shampoo muy contenta de verlo y estar en su presencia, y Ranma se sorprende de ver a la amazona, y Kasumi estaba un poco confundida. -Ah bueno, yo no recuerdo haber pedido algo al Neko Hanten. Dijo Kasumi confundida, y en ese momento aparece Genma. -Yo fui quién pidió la comida, adelante Ranma toma la orden de ramen. Dijo Genma medio serio, y Ranma asiente y toma la entrega y Genma le paga a Shampoo, y luego la invita a pasar. -Adelante Shampoo, puedes entrar y ver a Ranma si quieres. Dijo Genma muy casual y Ranma se sorprende, y Shampoo muy feliz asintió y miro a Ranma de forma especial. -Claro señor Saotome, también vine a visitar a su hijo, y ver como esta y todo. Dijo Shampoo muy interesada en Ranma, y él se ruborizo sin querer, y Genma asintió y sonrió. -Por supuesto Shampoo, puedes venir a ver a Ranma cuando quieras. Dijo Genma sincero y amable, y Ranma se sorprende bastante de ver a su padre favoreciendo a Shampoo, y ella realmente contenta asiente. -Muchas gracias señor Saotome, en ese caso vendré más seguido para ver a Ranma, y platicar más con él. Dijo Shampoo muy contenta, y Ranma se quedo muy sorprendido, y Genma sonrie y asiente. -Por supuesto Shampoo, ahora vengán vamos a comer. Dijo Genma contento, y Shampoo asiente y todos van a la sala, y Kasumi fue a ver la comida en la cocina, y a ver a su padre como sigue de su resfriado, y mientras en la sala Shampoo se sienta junto a Ranma, y ya esperaba la reacción celosa de Akane cuando regrese.

Shampoo se siente en las nubes, por que ella esta siendo favorecida por el papá de Ranma, esta es su oportunidad para demostrarle a su airen lo buena esposa que ella es. -Ranma estoy contenta de estar contigo, y como tú papá me lo dijo, yo de ahora en adelante espero venir más seguido. Dijo Shampoo sumamente contenta y feliz, y Ranma se puso nervioso como él es siempre. -Ah bueno, yo solo esperó que Akane se tarde en venir, y no haga un gran escándalo. Dijo Ranma nervioso y miraba el reloj, y su papá sonrie. -Ranma hijo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Shampoo no es una mala persona, ni tampoco esta haciendo nada malo. Shampoo puede venir las veces que quiera a verte, ya que ella es una chica de confianza, es muy trabajadora, es una artista marcial como tú, y es una chica linda, ¿por qué no permites que se vuelva tu amiga? Piensa bien las cosas Ranma, y verás que te conviene tenerla cerca de ti, ya que nunca se sabe cuando un hombre pueda necesitar de una amiga honesta como Shampoo cerca de él. Dijo Genma con total honestidad, y Ranma se quedo boquiabierto, y Shampoo estaba encantada de que el papá de Ranma la apoye con su hijo.

Ranma se sobrepone de su estupor, y se cruza de brazos, y se pone a pensar, y se da cuenta de que su papá tiene razón. Es buena idea tener a Shampoo como amiga, y se voltea a verla. -Creo que tienes razón papá, me gustaría que Shampoo sea mi amiga, y que ella venga más seguido a verme, podemos entrenar juntos y compartir opiniones de las artes marciales y de otras cosas. Dijo Ranma más abierto que hace un momento, y Shampoo estaba encantada por que tener la amistad de Ranma es el primer paso para ganarse su corazón, y Genma asintió y sonrió. -Que bueno Ranma, es bueno ver que escuchaste este buen consejo, y ahora para celebrar Kasumi traenos un poco de té negro. Dijo Genma amable y contento, y Kasumi asintió. -Si tio enseguida. Dijo Kasumi muy obediente, y rápido fue a la cocina y trajo cuatro tasas de té, y todos en la sala tomaron un poco del delicioso té.

Ranma entonces le explico a Shampoo de la futura boda de Kasumi con Tofu, y ella se alegro por los dos, y seguía platicando con Ranma y los dos estaban contentos de hablar de muchas cosas. Genma veía la evolución de ambos jovenes, y se alegro de ver a su hijo más abierto y contento con Shampoo, que esta positivamente encantada con él.

Justo en ese momento llega Akane que al ver a Shampoo, de inmediato se molesto mucho, y sintió celos de ver a ella como sí puede interactuar con Ranma más libremente que ella. -Ranma, se puede saber, ¿qué esta haciendo Shampoo aquí? ¿Otra vez estas embrujado por ella? Pregunta Akane celosa, y Ranma se pone nervioso, hasta que Genma inesperadamente contesta. -Akane yo invite a Shampoo, y ella ahora puede venir cuando quiera a ver a Ranma, por que los dos ahora son amigos y eso esta bien. Respeta la amistad de Ranma y Shampoo, que es una invitada de esta casa. Dijo Genma muy serio y con autoridad, y Akane respingo no se esperaba que su tio le llamará la atención, y ella asintió y se tranquilizo.

Ranma se sorprende de ver a su papá más abierto y como lo apoya, no como antes que no lo apoyaba y lo dejaba lidiar solo con Akane, y Shampoo estaba contenta de que ahora puede venir más seguido y sin problemas, y luego todos toman su té y Genma saca las ordenes de ramen y le da su plato a Ranma, pero con un poco del polvo amarillo misterioso, y Ranma sin sospechar nada se lo come.

En ese momento una distracción, y Genma saca el sobre y mete una de las pastillas redondas negras, y la mete en el té y este adquiere por un momento un color púrpura, pero luego vuelve a lo normal y Ranma se toma un poco del té, y se sorprende de su sabor tan rico y delicioso. Genma lo ve comer el ramen, y tomar el té tan rico repentinamente. -Vaya Kasumi este té esta muy rico, gracias es uno de los mejores. Dijo Ranma contento, y Kasumi se alegro mucho. -Gracias Ranma lo hice especial para celebrar tu nueva amistad. Dijo Kasumi sincera y sonriente, y Shampoo se sintió en las nubes por que Kasumi también lo aprueba y eso es muy bueno, y Ranma comió el ramen y también lo elogió. -Este ramen es uno de los mejores, muchas gracias Shampoo, me sabe muy rico de verdad sabes cocinar con amor. Dijo Ranma empezando a ser más abierto y menos tímido, y Shampoo al recibir ese elogió se ruborizo mucho, y sintió que se enamora aun más de él. -Que bueno que te gusto Ranma, soy tu prometida y amiga, y prometo traerte más comida deliciosa cuando quieras. Dijo Shampoo realmente feliz de la vida, y Ranma sonrió mientras conectaba sus ojos con los de ella de una forma muy especial, y Shampoo al recibir esta señal sintió que su corazón se acelero y se derrite. "Ay dios mío, creo que le gusto a Ranma, mi airen por fin me esta mirando con amor. Soy especial para Ranma, ay dios mío que nadie me despierte de este sueño maravilloso nunca." Pensó en su mente Shampoo muy contenta, y Genma vio complacido como Ranma sin darse cuenta se abre a Shampoo.

Akane lo vio también y se sintió súper molesta y celosa, pero Genma le manda una mirada de advertencia, y ella se contuvo por el momento.

Luego de un rato, Ranma termina su comida, y siguió el consejo de su papá, y acompaño a Shampoo hasta su casa, cosa que a ella le encanto, pero a Akane le fastidio mucho más de lo que se imagino.

Mientras en el camino al Neko Hanten...

Ranma de pronto se sintió más fuerte, y como que más valiente aun que este al lado de una chica como Shampoo. Ranma caminaba con Shampoo acompañandola a su casa esa tarde, y él se sintió de pronto bien y mejor con ella, que antes en donde como que no podía ser libre, como si algo estuviera bloqueado. Shampoo al lado de Ranma, de pronto se sintió más atraída hacia él, y como que algo en su interior de pronto se sintió mucho más libre, una sensación deliciosa de libertad y de valor, una irresistible atracción despertó en su interior, y ella volteo y se quedo pasmada de ver lo atractivo que Ranma se ha vuelto.

Ya paso el tiempo de aquellos días, donde eran más jovenes e inexpertos, y ahora Ranma es un joven tan apuesto y atractivo que la derrite de amor y deseo. Ranma se siente mejor, más fuerte y poderoso y mucho más valiente y confiado, ya no importa que él ya no este enamorado de Akane, por que ahora tiene el apoyo de su papá, y una nueva amiga con la que se siente bien.

Ranma y Shampoo llegan al Neko Hanten, y ella se voltea y abraza a Ranma con amor y afecto, y él le devuelve el sentimiento con gusto, sin vacilación y sin temor o timidez de ningún tipo, al contrario hasta le dio mucho gusto. Ranma besa a Shampoo en la frente, y ella siente que se derrite por él, era un beso casto de amistad pura, pero era también una invitación velada de Ranma para ella. -Te veo mañana Shampoo, te invito a la casa y a mis entrenamientos en el dojo, claro solo si puedes venir, no quiero importunar en tu trabajo Shampoo. Dijo Ranma sincero y muy interesado en ella, y Shampoo se ruboriza mucho, y asintió. -Como crees Ranma, tú nunca eres inoportuno al contrarió, acepto con gusto y con toda mi alma, vendré mañana Airen querido. Traeré algo de comida, y con gusto quiero entrenar contigo Ranma. Dijo Shampoo realmente contenta, y mucho más enamorada de él que nunca, y Ranma asiente y toma la mano derecha de Shampoo, y la besa como todo un caballero. -Es una promesa entonces, mañana en el dojo querida gatita. Dijo Ranma con picardía y un guiño en su ojo derecho, y Shampoo se puso al tope de ruborizada, y hasta del cuello de su camisa salia vapor del calor tan grande en todo su cuerpo, y ella asintió y de sus ojos salian corazones. -Sí Ranma, lo que digas, lo prometo de todo corazón no voy a faltar por nada del mundo. Dijo Shampoo totalmente convencida de sus sentimientos por él su airen querido, y Ranma asiente y se retira dejando a Shampoo suspirando de amor, y con ganas de darle toda clase de besos y de amor.

Shampoo entrá a su casa con tanto amor y suspirando llena de amor, y ella se fue a su habitación por un rato para pensar en Ranma y su sublime amor.

Mientras Colonge que vio todo se alegro, y le mando un mensaje a Genma del éxito rotundo de la operación, ahora faltan el resto de las faces. En cada una Ranma y Shampoo se enamorarán aun más, y luego ya no podrán resistirlo sus sentimientos se volverán la clave que ellos necesitan.

Mientras en el dojo...

Ranma regreso y Akane lo vio muy cambiado, como que más fuerte y guapo, y ella sin querer se le quedo mirando y con los ojos entrecerrados y con un suave rubor en las mejillas, ¿desde cuando Ranma es tan atractivo? Akane se pregunta en su mente, y Genma vio el mensaje, y el resultado de la medicina que ha ingerido Ranma, el sello en él poco a poco se disipa, y su verdadera personalidad atractiva sale a la luz.

Ranma estaba contento, quién sabe por que pero, un miedo que le drenaba parte de su energía esta desapareciendo, y él se sentía muy contento y feliz.

Genma debe repetir mañana la toma de la medicina, para que el verdadero Ranma dormido, despierte finalmente, y se enamore de Shampoo tal y como es el plan por amor.

Todo sea por el bien de Ranma Saotome, y la dinastia Saotome de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre...


	2. El sello comienza a romperse

Capitulo 2. "El sello comienza a romperse..."

Han pasado tres días desde que Ranma se ha vuelto el amigo de Shampoo, y en ese tiempo ella ha estado sumamente contenta, por que ha visitado a diario a Ranma su más amado. Ranma por otro lado se ha vuelto más fuerte, y sus sentimientos han cambiado, y Akane se ha sentido rara, ya que Ranma ha cambiado bastante.

Sin saberlo, Genma a repetido a diario la toma de la medicina, en el té y el ramen que diario trae Shampoo. Genma ha visto a su hijo como a cambiado, y eso es muy bueno para sus planes, y no solo físicamente si no también emotivamente, sus sentimientos han madurado mucho, y se esta volviendo exacto como él es en realidad.

Un conquistador...

Esa mañana del cuarto día, Soun esta peor de enfermo, y mientras en la sala el doctor Tofu estaba hablando con Kasumi de la salud de su padre, y de su futura boda.

Justo en eso suena la campana de la puerta, y Ranma baja por las escaleras, y va a la puerta y muy contento la abre para ver a su querida amiga. -Hola Shampoo, que gusto verte, pasa por favor bienvenida. Dijo Ranma con gusto, y Shampoo se ruboriza y pasa por la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa.-Ni hao Ranma, ya traje el almuerzo, ¿comó esta el señor Tendo? Pregunta Shampoo medio preocupada, y Ranma suspira. -Creo que esta peor, pero el doctor Tofu ya lo esta viendo, no hay problema ya se va a poner bien. Dijo Ranma sincero y amable, y Shampoo asintió y lo sigue a la sala.

Ranma y Shampoo se sientan en la sala, y mientras Tofu atiende a Soun, Kasumi sirve el té y saluda a Shampoo muy contenta de verla. -Hola Shampoo, que bueno verte, ya te estaba esperando, por que me gustaria tu ayuda en la cocina. Aquí esta el té. Dijo Kasumi que se ha vuelto muy buena amiga de Shampoo, y ella asiente con una sonrisa. -Por supuesto Kasumi, yo te ayudo en lo que quieras. Aquí traje el ramen y unos bollos, están rellenos de mermeladas dulces, por favor tomen los que quieran. Dijo Shampoo sumamente contenta y feliz, y todos asienten y Nabiki es la primera en tomar uno, y saborearlo. Ranma toma uno y le gusta mucho su sabor, y se voltea sonriendo. -Esta delicioso Shampoo, muchas gracias por esto, realmente esta muy bueno. Dijo Ranma elogiando el sabor del bollo, y Shampoo se ruboriza mucho, y sonrie realmente contenta y llena de amor. -Ay Ranma que bueno que te guste, lo hice para ti y para los demás. Dijo Shampoo muy feliz, y Ranma se siente mejor con ella, y como que más en familia.

En ese momento baja Genma y suspira y se sienta en la mesa, y Kasumi se voltea un poco preocupada. -Tio, ¿comó esta mi papá? Pregunta Kasumi con media sonrisa, y Genma se ajusta los lentes, y asiente. -El doctor ya lo esta viendo, y a diagnosticado que es un tipo de influenza no contagiosa, nada grave pero la fiebre ya bajo un poco. Me temo que Soun va a estar en cama todavía, por unas como tres semanas por lo menos, hasta que se recobre un poco más. Dijo Genma con seriedad, y todos asienten, y Shampoo comenta. -Lo bueno es que ya sabemos lo que tiene, creo que hasta mi abuelita tiene remedios para la influenza, si quieren puedo llamarla para que venga a verlo. Dijo Shampoo ofreciendo su ayuda y la de su abuelita, y Ranma asiente. -Es buena idea Shampoo, yo tambien creo que la abuela puede ayudar. Dijo Ranma más abierto y apoyando la idea de Shampoo, y Genma asiente cruzado de brazos medio serio. -Es cierto Shampoo, Ranma tiene razón la abuela tiene muchos conocimientos, ella puede ayudar hazlo por favor llama a la abuela. Dijo Genma medio serio apoyando la idea, y Shampoo asiente feliz, y se levanta para ir al teléfono y mandar una llamada a su abuelita.

En ese momento entrá Akane, que es la única a la que no le gusta ver como Shampoo poco a poco es aceptada dentró de su casa. Akane voltea a ver a Ranma y sin querer se siente débil y atraída y se ruboriza un poco, hay algo diferente en él y ella no sabe que es, pero le encanta.

Shampoo al poco rato regresa y se sienta junto a Ranma, y sonrie. -Ya viene mi abuelita, me dijo que no se tarda solo deja encargado a Mousse y viene para el dojo. Dijo Shampoo contenta, y todos asienten y Genma comenta. -Es bueno que la abuela venga, de ese modo Tendo se pondrá mejor más rápido, no dudo que ella tiene unos excelentes remedios para esta influenza. Dijo Genma confiado en la ayuda de la abuela, sin mencionar que de ese modo ella podrá hablar con él, del progreso que han hecho juntos, ya falta poco para la meta de ellos.

Ranma sonrie muy feliz, mientras platica con Shampoo de varias cosas, y ella lo escucha atentamente y muy contenta de estar con él, su adorado.

Pero a Akane no le gusta para nada, que Ranma se lleve bien con Shampoo, se le hace muy sospechoso eso. Un rato más tarde, la abuelita de Shampoo llega, y comienza a revisar al señor Tendo.

Ranma y Shampoo traen agua y unas compresas frías para bajar la fiebre, y mientras Shampoo cambiaba la compresa de la frente del señor Tendo, esté despierta y la confunde con Akane al lado de Ranma, y se medio levanta para hablar justo dentró de sus delirios.

-¡Cásense por mí! Exclama Soun y junta las manos de Shampoo con Ranma, y ambos se ponen al tope de rojos. -Jojojojo, ya lo escucharon, ese es el deseo del señor Tendo, que aun dentró de su fiebre puede ver la excelente pareja que hacen. Dijo Colonge muy divertida por esta confusión pero ya les dio su bendición, y ya puso a Ranma a pensar sobre su vida con Shampoo, y ella se emociona mucho de recibir esta señal del destino.

Más tarde...

Ranma practicaba con Shampoo dentró del dojo, y un momento después la puerta corrediza del dojo se abre, y un muy molesto Rioga Hibiki entrá para según él, castigar a Ranma por serle infiel a Akane. -¡Ranma préparate para morir! ¡Hoy mismo te voy a dar tu merecido por poner triste a Akane! Exclama Rioga que como P-chan vio lo triste que estaba Akane, por culpa de Ranma, y él se voltea y se lleva una mano a la frente. -Rioga idiota, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Akane, lo que ella piense o sienta me tiene sin cuidado, y si te soy franco, prefiero mil veces a mi nueva amiga Shampoo, a esa golpeadora odiosa. Dijo Ranma muy serio, y Shampoo se quedó tan sorprendida e impactada de ver que si la quiere y la favorece, y Akane del otro lado de la puerta se sintió desvastada de escuchar esas palabras.

Rioga furioso se lanza con toda la ira acumulada de años, y con todo su resentimiento de amar a Akane, pero nunca fue correspondido ni pudo superar nunca la barrera de la amistad, en cambio Ranma que si es cercano a Akane, la prefiere dejar para aceptar a Shampoo, eso es inconcebible para él. -¡Muere Ranma! Exclama Rioga y se lanza con furia, pero Ranma desaparece para reaparecer a una velocidad increíble, velocidad ki, y le conecta un rodillazo en la cara al chico cerdo, y luego Ranma lo sujeta del brazo en una llave, y de un azotón lo estampa en la pared, y lo remata de un certero y poderoso golpe al estomago.

Rioga se cae al piso, sujetando su estomago, y se desmaya sin remedio, y Akane ni siquiera se preocupo por él, ya que estaba demasiado sorprendida lo mismo que Shampoo, ahora Ranma es capaz de técnicas con ki, y a mejorado muchísimo en sus técnicas.

Shampoo se acerca y abraza a Ranma, y ella se siente tan feliz de ver lo fuerte de Ranma, por que ella ahora también puede usar técnicas con ki igual que él. -¡Ranma estoy tan contenta de ver tu fuerza! Puedes usar tu ki a voluntad, ¡que alegría tan grande! Yo también puedo, por favor entrena conmigo. Dijo Shampoo que ahora estaba mucho más interesada y enamorada de Ranma que nunca, y se sintió muy contenta de estar con él, Ranma se alegro de recibir ese abrazo, y le corresponde.

Akane al ver eso se sintió tan celosa, y tan triste de ver como que Ranma la esta dejando atrás, ya no voltea a verla ni le interesa conservar una amistad con ella, tal vez nisiquiera ya la tiene en su mente.

Ranma se alegro de que Shampoo sepa técnicas de ki, y entrena con ella por toda la tarde, y ya a la hora de la cena, todos hasta la abuela se reunen en la mesa, y se siente un ambiente muy familiar.

Kasumi estaba muy contenta de ver como todos disfrutaban de la comida, que ella y Shampoo prepararon, y sin que Ranma se diera cuenta, Genma puso otro poco de la medicina en el té, y en el ramen que Ranma estaba comiendo. Colonge se alegro de ver que Ranma ya esta mucho más abierto, y es mejor su relación con Shampoo.

Shampoo no entendía que pasaba con Ranma, y solo sabe que él es su verdadero amor, no hay otro que la haga tan feliz como Ranma lo hace.

Al final Shampoo se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Ranma, y él sonrie al verla irse con su abuelita. Ambas amazonas estaban caminando a su casa, después de todo hoy fue un día diferente, pero tranquilo para el negocio, no fue problema que Shampoo estuviera tanto tiempo con Ranma.

Además a Shampoo le encanto pasar tiempo de calidad con su airen, ella esta realmente contenta por eso. Colonge pudo hablar con Genma del progreso de su plan, y ahora estaba segura de que todo va a salir bien.

Al llegar al neko hanten, Shampoo casi es abrazada por Mousse. -¡Shampoo mi amor! ¡Que bueno que ya regresaste! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Dijo Mousse abrazando al gato de la fortuna en la entrada, y Shampoo suelta un bufido, y se voltea para ignorarlo. -Tonto Mousse, que bueno que te agrada el gato de la fortuna, ¿por qué no mejor te casas con el? Dijo Shampoo con burla, y Mousse deja de frotar su mejilla contra el gato, se detiene se pone sus lentes, y al ver los medio desorvitados ojos del gato, suelta un gritó. -¡¡Wuaaaaaah!! ¡¿Shampoo que te paso?! ¡¿Por qué te convertiste en una estatua de gato?! Exclama Mousse dando de voces, y Shampoo atrás de él, lo hunde en el piso de un golpe con su puño. -¡Idiota! Esa no soy yo. Dijo Shampoo muy molesta con las ocurrencias de Mousse, y se da la vuelta dejando a Mousse inconsciente en el piso.

Shampoo sube por las escaleras y se avienta en la cama, sintiendo muchísimo amor por Ranma, hoy fue un día perfecto que le ha gustado tanto en verdad, ahora ella esta tan enamorada de Ranma, solo puede pensar en pronto vivir una vida perfecta con él.

Al siguiente día...

Ranma muy temprano recibe una carta de duelo, un desafio de parte de Mousse y Rioga, y se sorprende de su repentino tono agresivo, pero sin vacilar, decide ir al encuentro para dertotarlos de una vez, y dejar en claro que él es más fuerte que ellos. Ranma sale temprano y se prepara para él duelo.

Un poco más tarde, Shampoo llega y se sorprende de no encontrar a Ranma, lo que le preocupa mucho, y Kasumi le avisa del duelo contra Mousse y Rioga, y Shampoo se sorprende bastante de saber esto no se lo esperaba, y de inmediato decide ir a ver a Ranma y ayudarlo si es que él lo necesita.

Mientras en el sitio del duelo...

Un terreno baldió fue el sitio seleccionado, y Ranma al llegar ve al par de chicos, ambos lo estaban esperando y con una sonrisa confiada Rioga se dirige a Ranma. -Por fin has llegado Ranma, te esperamos y ya me estaba aburriendo un poco. Dijo Rioga muy confiado, y Ranma se acerca un poco sorprendido de verlos tan confiados. -Se ve que aun no comprenden, yo les enseñare quién es el más fuerte aquí, vengán a pelear. Dijo Ranma listo para enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo, no importaba para él, y Mousse sonrie siniestro, y alza su mano. -Muy confiado, ¿no Saotome? Pero, nosotros ya ganamos, por que tenemos algo que tú no, y eso es que nosotros no tenemos una estúpida fobia. Dijo Mousse y de inmediato saco de su manga un gato, y Ranma se sorprende del truco tan bajo y sucio, usar una debilidad como una fobia contra su oponente.

Rioga muy feliz se carcajeo. -¡Hahahaha! ¡¿Qué tal eso?! ¡Ahora estas temblando! ¿o no? Ahora nos desharemos de ti de una vez. Dijo Rioga con toda la intención de eliminar a Ranma, para tener a Akane para él, y Mousse tendrá a Shampoo por fin sin molestas interrupciones de Ranma.

Pero...

Ranma no estaba temblando al ver al gato, él mismo se sorprende de ver y descubrir que no le tiene miedo, su fobia ha desaparecido por completo. -Parece, que su suerte se termino. Dijo Ranma de pronto, y sin advertencia desaparece y reaparece para conectar una patada a un desprevenido Rioga, al que estampa en un muro.

-¡¿Pero... que diablos?! ¿¡Por qué no estas temblando de miedo!? Exclama Mousse muy sorprendido, y alzaba al pobre gato medio asustado como un escudo, mientras que Ranma se acercaba con paso firme. -Ya no tengo miedo, ya no le temo a nada, ¡preparate Mousse! Dijo Ranma que le quita el gato de las manos, y lo pone en el suelo, el felino se escapa, y Ranma comienza a luchar con un aura roja a su alrededor.

-Siente la técnica secreta del Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales de la familia Saotome, ¡Ran Zen Ken! Exclama Ranma y un aura extraordinaria surge de su cuerpo, y Rioga y Mousse sienten la fuerza de Ranma incrementarse a un nivel increíble.

Ranma se pone en pose de batalla, y se lanza al combate, Rioga intenta golpear a Ranma con sus puños y patadas de varias técnicas, pero Ranma se defiende perfectamente, su defensa es impenetrable, aun cuando Mousse trato de cortar a Ranma con una espada por la espalda.

Ranma detiene la espada con su mano, la energía rojiza lo protege del filo de la espada, y se voltea con una sonrisa. -Buen intento. Que mal que fallaste en tomarme por sorpresa, nadie me toma por sorpresa con mis sentidos aumentados con el ran zen ken. Dijo Ranma muy seguro, y de un movimiento de su muñeca, sus dedos sosteniendo la punta de la espada, la rompen como si fuera de papel. Mousse se queda impactado, y de inmediato recibe un puño en la cara, luego Rioga recibe un codazo en el estomago, al tratar de acercarse por detrás pero, Ranma no se dejo, y luego de eso le golpea con una patada y un golpe en la espalda que lo tumba al piso.

Mousse más recuperado se lanza, con una espada, y Ranma se defiende esquivando los cortes, y de pronto lo golpea en el estomago luego una patada que lo levanta al aire, y Ranma en una pirueta se lanza al aire y lo agarra en un combo aereo con multiples patadas que lo rematan con un golpe de energía en el pecho. Ranma cae al piso y se voltea, y recibe los golpes de Rioga, defendiéndolos de forma perfecta, Rioga trato de usar una barrida, pero no sirvió de nada, por que Ranma salta y le conecta una patada en la cara, y al final Ranma vuelve a saltar y aterriza con fuerza encima de Rioga en el piso.

Rioga escupe sangre, y Mousse ya no puede levantarse, y Ranma se inclina y toma a Rioga del cuello de su camisa, y lo alza con una fuerza increíble. -Lastima, dieron una buena pelea, pero hasta aquí llego este duelo. Dijo Ranma muy serio, y Rioga estaba semi inconsciente pero supo que ya no esta al nivel de Ranma.

Shampoo en ese momento llega y se sorprende de ver la fuerza tan grande de Ranma, y se siente muy atraída por él.

Ranma suelta a Rioga que cae al piso, y se voltea para ver a Shampoo que estaba muy sorprendida, justo en eso, empieza a llover, y todos se transforman, y Ranma como una chica pelirroja, se acerca para tomar a Shampie en sus brazos.

-Ya no le tengo miedo a los gatos, ahora puedo sin problemas estar contigo, Shampoo, estoy muy feliz por esto. Dijo Ranma pelirroja con una sonrisa, y Shampoo como gato llamada Shampie, se sorprende y se siente totalmente enamorada de Ranma, quién ya no le tiene miedo como gato.

Shampoo desde que se transformó por primera vez, siempre quisó que Ranma no le tuviera miedo y vierá que no le quiere hacer nada ni ningún daño, ahora su deseo se ha cumplido.

Por que Ranma esta cargando a Shampoo como gato, y no le tiene miedo, le sonrie aun con la lluvia, y se ve que claramente ella se ha vuelto importante para él/ella.

Esto es solo el inició de su relación, sin saber los importantes cambios que se avecinan para la vida de Ranma y Shampoo.


	3. Decisión

Capítulo 3. "Decisión"

Ranma estaba cargando bajo la lluvia a Shampie la forma gato de Shampoo, luego de derrotar a Rioga y a Mousse. Shampoo estaba encantada, por que quién sabe como, pero, Ranma ya superó su tonta fobia felina, lo que significa que ya nada puede separarlos.

Ranma sonreía a pesar de la lluvia, y de que fue convertido en chica, nada de eso le importaba, al contrarió todo lo que sabía era que estaba con su amiga y prometida, y ya no le tenía miedo como gato.

La alegría inunda el corazón de Ranma, al fin se deshizo de su maldición de miedo, y ahora se siente más fuerte que nunca.

Ranma deja que Rioga y Mousse, se queden bajo la lluvia un rato, y lleva a Shampoo con ella al dojo, para darle agua caliente, y que se seque.

No quiere que la lluvia la vaya a enfermar. Shampoo vio la forma de tratarla de Ranma y se alegro aun más, lo ama con todo su ser, y ronronea muy tierna y linda.

Más tarde...

La lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta, y Akane veía por la ventana de su habitación, como caían gruesas gotas de agua. En ese momento, Akane vio a Ranma ya convertido en chica, correr al interior del dojo, y decide bajar para ver adónde fue, y que tal estuvo el duelo que se supone iba a tener contra Rioga y Mousse.

Ranma al entrar le pide una toalla a Kasumi, y un poco de agua caliente, y ella le trae lo que le pide. Ranma baja a Shampie de sus brazos, y pone la toalla encima, y vierte un poco de agua caliente sobre ella. De inmediato, Shampoo recobra su forma humana, y ella le sonrie mientras se seca con la toalla. -Gracias Ranma por traerme, y también me alegro de que pudiste derrotar a Rioga y a Mousse. Dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa, y Ranma asiente. -No hay problema, creo que ahora si esta es una tormenta. Lo bueno que traje tu ropa Shampoo, lo malo es que esta toda mojada. Dijo Ranma apenada, y Kasumi sonrie. -Eso no es problema Ranma, deja que la ponga en la secadora, y mientras tengo una muda de ropa para Shampoo. Dijo Kasumi muy contenta de ayudar a Shampoo, y ella asintió. -Esta bien, sin embargo, con esta tormenta me pregunto, ¿comó podre regresar al neko hanten y con mi abuelita? Dijo Shampoo un poco preocupada por dejar sola a su abuelita, y Ranma sonrió.

-Mejor la llamas por teléfono, y le dices que por hoy te quedas a dormir aquí. Debido a la tormenta es muy díficil llegar hasta allá, y te puedes enfermar y no quiero eso. Lo mejor es no salir hoy. Dijo Ranma con prudencia, y Shampoo se sorprende de verla preocupada por ella, y Genma se aparece y asiente. -Estoy de acuerdo, Ranma dice la verdad Shampoo, es peligroso salir con esta tormenta. El servicio meteorologíco ya anunció en la tele que es un tiphon por las costas, lo mejor es resguardarse, ya mañana cuando pase podrás volver, pero hoy no. Mejor quedáte no es problema. Dijo Genma que estaba desde hace rato escuchando la conversación, y Shampoo estaba muy sorprendida de que la dejen quedarse, ella estaba llena de alegría de ver que la aceptan.

-Muy bien, seguiré el buen consejo de Ranma, me quedó por hoy. Voy a avisarle a mi abuelita, y me cambio de ropa, no tardo. Dijo Shampoo al levantarse con su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, y se retira junto a Kasumi, y Ranma se sienta en la mesa de la sala, y vierte algo de agua caliente en su cabeza.

Ranma vuelve a lo normal, y Genma le pasa una toalla. -Ten hijo, seca tu cabello, y mejor cambíate de ropa. Dijo Genma al sentarse en la sala, y Ranma asiente. -Gracias papá, creo que esta tormenta llego en buen momento. Dijo Ranma comentando algo intrigante para su padre, y él asintió. -¿A sí? ¿Por qué dices eso Ranma? Pregunta Genma intrigado, y Ranma se ruboriza un poco. -Es que... la verdad, tengo algo importante que hablar con Shampoo. Dijo Ranma medio tímido, y Genma ajusta sus lentes con una mirada de astucia. -Ya veo. Puedo preguntar, ¿de que se trata ese asunto? Dijo Genma aun que ya sabía de que quería hablar su hijo con Shampoo, y Akane en el recodo de la escalera, se toca el corazón con una mano temblorosa.

_"No. No creo que sea que Ranma... él no, no puede, ¿o sí?"_

Pensó Akane con algo de miedo y angustia, y Ranma suspira y le contesta a su padre. -Bueno, es sobre el asunto de las prometidas y eso... Dijo Ranma aun con algunas vacilaciones, y Genma asiente. -Continúa. Dijo Genma prestando toda su atención. -Bueno, me estaba preguntando, papá, ¿si yo quisierá casarme con Shampoo me apoyarías? Pregunta Ranma medio serio, y Akane se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras lágrimas se forman en su rostro, y Genma ajusta sus lentes muy serio. -¿Deseas saber si te apoyo con Shampoo, verdad Ranma? Mi respuesta es: Si. Esto tal vez sea díficil para Tendo y para Akane, pero ellos tienen que entender, él único que decide lo mejor para ti Ranma, eres tu mismo. Tal vez Akane tuvo una oportunidad, pero, si ella se dio cuenta de eso o no, ya no es relevante por que tus sentimientos han cambiado Ranma. Además, sin importar que pase hijo, yo te apoyo y deseo tanto tu felicidad como la de tu pareja. Dijo Genma muy serio apoyando a su hijo, y Akane estaba llorando por lo que escuchaba, Ranma ya no la ama y planea irse con Shampoo.

Ranma estaba un poco sorprendido, pero estaba contento de que su padre lo apoye, ahora se siente más decidido. -Gracias papá, por tu apoyo, pero, ¿qué va a pasar con el dojo y con el señor Tendo? Además de Akane, dudo que el señor Tendo lo entienda o lo permita. Dijo Ranma medio preocupado, y Genma ajusta sus lentes con una mirada seria. -Ranma. La vida continúa, Tendo tendrá que buscar un sucesor en otra parte, y en cuanto a Akane, ella sufrirá no hay duda. Pero, lo superará, y seguirá adelante hasta encontrar un esposo que la ame y respete. El destino que escojas, tal vez decida parte de la vida de las demás personas que te rodean, pero, no debes preocuparte por eso. Todos viven sus vidas como les parece, nadie tiene derecho de juzgar como malo o incorrecto la toma de decisiones de una persona, eso es un grave atentado contra el soberano derecho de decidir por si mismos, que todos los individuos tienen por igual. Por todo esto Ranma, debes ante todo sostener tu decisión, sea cual sea, y nunca retractarte ni lamentarte por nada de lo que pase, debes ser fuerte para que los demás sean fuertes también, y de ese modo puedan superar todas las dificultades que se presenten en la vida. Dijo Genma muy serio aconsejando a Ranma con su experiencia, y él estaba sorprendido pero agradecido de que le hable claro, Akane estaba muy triste y dolida, y ella se sube por las escaleras en silencio, y Genma sabía que Akane estaba escuchando, y ella debe de entender que Ranma esta ahora demasiado lejos de su alcance. Si los sentimientos de Ranma ahora a puntan a Shampoo, eso es muy bueno y respetable, es su vida y tiene derecho de escoger y decidir.

Genma ve que su hijo se levanta para cambiarse de ropa, y para pensar bien las cosas, y sabe que pronto su plan se hará una realidad.

Al subir las escaleras, Ranma en medio del pasillo del segundo piso, vio a Akane que parecía muy distraida en algo, y ella se voltea y se ve que esta muy molesta por algo.


End file.
